Dear Nick
by WakingUp2Roses
Summary: This is not like "Dear John." This is a letter I wrote to my best friend, but when I was done, I converted it into Miley writing a letters to her best friend Nick who she's secretly in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Nick, December 9, 2010

You're driving me crazy and to be honest, I don't even think you realize it. For one, I sense how stressed you are and it really worries me. I don't know why you won't talk to me about it and I mean, I really hope you know I'm here for you. I'm here for YOU, you're my best friend. If you read this, you'd look at me with that 'you're a freak' look where your forehead wrinkles, but honestly, even if I sound like a freak, you really need to know that I'm here for you and so is Demi. That's what best friends are for. I wish I could tell you everything like best friends should do-like Demi and I do, but honestly, truthfully, I can't. I can't because I can't walk up to you and say, 'hey! Just to let you know, you know, since we're best friends and everything, I have been head over heals for you since sixth grade. Sure, sometimes I just have friendly feelings for you, but my feelings have been so much stronger than just friends.' I'm terrified-honestly, I am. You scare me. Here you are, this bright, handsome, attractive guy, and I'm me. Sure, I'm pretty, not to sound conceded, but I'm so screwed up in ways that you have no idea. I haven't found my talent yet and you have. Do you know how hard that is? To tell you that? I'm not worth your time, but for some reason, you give it to me. You make feel whole inside- no matter how incredibly cheesy that sounds. I know you don't realize it, but you're incredible. You're extraordinary. When I'm feeling really depressed or stressed, I can talk to you and you make me laugh so hard I cry. I just wish you could be here when I'm home, sobbing on the floor from how bad everything hurts. Everything hurts, but you make it better, you make forget it when I'm with you. But when you leave, it all comes rushing back. Now you'd really look at me like I was weird. I wonder how you would take it, knowing all of this. Everyone. Everyone can see how crazy I am about you. If you knew I was, I wonder what would happen. You'd probably ignore me knowing that I'm not good enough for you. That's what scares me. Ever since I was three, you've been that guy. The guy I can point to, smile, and say 'see that guy? He's my best friend and little does he know, he's going to change the world someday.' I wish, I wish you knew that all of the 'you're a dork,' statements I say, I'm actually screaming, 'OPEN YOUR EYES! I LOVE YOU!' Yeah, I think I love you…I know I love you like a best friend, I know I'm head over heals for you, I know I love your crazy curly ringlets, your chocolate brown eyes, your personality, your talents, your shy laugh and your excited laugh. You sound like you're choking on your own breaths. Anyways, I know you'll probably never read this, but I had to get it off my chest.

Love Always,

Miley


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Nick,

I don't know how I feel about you right now. I mean, sure, you drive me crazy, but is it necessary? Do you have to go to prom with Selena? I mean sure, I know she asked you through texting and you guys are just friends and Demi's going with Joe, but are you aware that it hurts? You're flirting with me less and less and it seems like you're slipping away to just being a best friend. Except at your birthday party, when we held hands, which was great, but really? Do we have to act like annoying children. Tee-hee! He's holding me hand. Juvenile. Are you purposely leading me on or am I just looking into things too deeply. When you laugh, it makes my stomach flip. When you smile, my day brightens. When you look at me, I smile. When you refer to me as "your girl" I blush, but when you call me your "best friend," it breaks my heart. So, yeah, just wondering- what do I do to you? When I flirt do you? When I smile, do you laugh? When I stare into your eyes and you stare into mine, are you sincere? These questions go through my mind millions of times a day. So please, help me out and answer the questions.

Love,

Miley


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Nick,

I was terrified, now I'm not. I thought that once you had gone to prom with Selena, that you two would get together, but you didn't. You're still here and single, and you're still flirting with me. The late night texts, the early morning texts, the whispers you tell me that make me get goose bumps, everything that you do, makes me go crazy. Rumor has it that you and Nichole had a made out at Liam's party, but I don't believe it. I mean, I was there. Wouldn't I have found out? I heard she gave you a blow job, but that can't be right. Right? When I heard that, I got jealous. IF it's true, couldn't _I _satisfy you? Couldn't you just _realize_? Do you _realize_? I mean, sure, we've had our ups and downs, but couldn't we be together? Wouldn't you want that? Because I know that I would. I want to feel your lips on mine; I want to feel your loving touch on my skin. Jordan, my ex, thinks that you're in to me. Actually, he _hates_ you for it because he knows that we hung out every day after school, he knows that we went to the movies together, and he knows that I broke up with him for you. So why can't we just be together. I know it would put our friendship on the line, but if we don't ever take the risk of loosing each other, how will we know that we didn't miss out on anything? Answer: we won't. So, could you please just think about it?

Love,

Miley.


End file.
